yonkaka the rape (hard yaoi don't like don't read)
by jess5423
Summary: minato raped kakashi and realized it was a mistake and the worst way to confess his feelings. can they both get over this and confess?


Title: yonkaka the rape

Pairing: yonkaka

Summary: minato rapes Kakashi

Minato: 20 Something

Kakashi: 18

**Morning in konoha**

'Hmm I wonder what sensei doing right now… I SHOULD GO ANNOY HIM, yea I should good idea Kakashi' he thought to himself

"Ok off to minato sensei's office" he giggled…

* * *

"HEY SENSEI"

"Oh hi Kakashi what are you doing here?" puzzled minato asked

"Me well I came to annoy you and read my newest icha icha book on the couch!"

"Tsk Figures I knew you would come to annoy me Kakashi (sigh) well whatever then"

Kakashi smiles and creeps like a cat to the couch and lies down reading icha, icha.

"So Kakashi I hear you just got back from a s-rank anbu mission"

"Huh? oh yea being anbu has its harder missions…that reminds me I forgot to take off my armor"

Kakashi stands up unaware the hokage is watching and slips his elbow length gloves and armor off his arms leaving them bare... yondaime starts blushing realizing he's staring but can't keep his eyes off kakashi then Kakashi takes his leg armor off then his back pouches then his mask and yondaime can't take his eyes off his lips.

Yondaime walks over to Kakashi and leans into him and starts breathing heavily on kakashi's lips then yondaime can't take it anymore and smashes their lips together and thrusts his tongue furiously into kakashi's mouth and searches every inch of kakashi's mouth with his tongue.

After 3minutes yondaime pulls back for breath then smiles mischievously.

He picked Kakashi up bridle style and lied him back on the couch and climbed on top of him and ripped all of kakashi's clothes off (not his clothes though) and then starts biting kakashi's neck making Kakashi moan.

Then yondaime starts sucking kakashi's nipple long and hard while squeezing the other with his hand then switches nipples.

After 5mins of sucking kakashi's nipples he moves down to his stomach and licks around kakashi's belly button making Kakashi moan even louder. Minato smiles at the moans.

Minato hesitates then moves down even lower to kakashi's cock and swipes his tongue across the tip making Kakashi moan the loudest he ever has then swallows it whole without warning making Kakashi moan louder and louder and louder...

Then someone knocked on the office door…

**Person:** hokage-sama

**Yondaime:** I'll be right there,

Minato gets off Kakashi and tells him to get dressed then wipes the come off his mouth and walks to door glaring because he was being interrupted.

Kakashi finish's getting dressed and watches his sensei talk to someone.

**Person:** you have a meeting with the village council did you forget yondaime-sama they're waiting and getting impatient so get going

**Yondaime:** Ok, ok give me a minute.

**Person:** fine but hurry

Minato closes the door and walks over to Kakashi grabbing both of his wrists pinning them above his head against a wall.

"Well then Kakashi we'll continue this later ok" minato swipes his tongue across kakashi's lips, grins and walks away.

* * *

Minato's walking down the street thinking: _what have I done I just raped Kakashi and pinned him to a wall, I'm never going to forgive myself or look him in the eye the same way again I mean HE'S MY STUDENT AND FREND AND I RAPED HIM wait maybe it won't be so bad I mean he did taste good WHAT AM I THINKING THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT DAMN IT ok it is alright I found it fun, his moans are amazing and I think he likes it (minato smiles to himself) I think I'll pin him to a wall more and rape him more often… dun dun duuuuuuuuuun_

* * *

_"What just happened did sensei just rape me and pin me to a wall, what the hell I'm not even gay and, and he does that to his own student, what the fuck, ahh this shit is driving me insane seriously does he like me or something?"_

* * *

"Hmm it's getting dark now I should go home, get some sleep, and then back to the office to work, then in between KAKASHI HAHAHAH" (minato's gone crazy)

* * *

**The next day at the office 12:00pm**

_"Hmm Kakashi hasn't come today, I wonder why I'm going to go look 4 him I hope he's not hurt or anything"_

* * *

Minato finds Kakashi in one of konoha's dark alley ways by himself, he gracefully walks over to Kakashi and Kakashi doesn't notice him and is standing with his back to minato and minato can't keep his eyes off kakashi's ass and starts drooling.

Minato sneaks up behind Kakashi pushing Kakashi against the dark abandoned alley way wall with kakashi's stomach against the cold hard wall. Kakashi gave a startled yelp of protest as more pressure was put on his stomach.

Minato impatiently pushes kakashi's pants down revealing kakashi's ass, his face turned cherry red and decides he's not gonna prepare Kakashi for this so he forcefully pushes his cock to kakashi's ass and thrusts into him long, deep and painfully, ignoring kakashi's screams of pain as he was thrusted into.

He continued to thrust deep into kakashi and hard letting him scream in pain then minato whispers erotically into 18 year old kakashi's ear "no one's gonna hear you Kakashi we're alone in this abandoned alley way no one's gonna save you your mine tonight"

Minato whips his cock out of Kakashi making kakashi groan in pain as he's lifted up and flickered to minato's house then thrown on minato's bed then minato climbed on top of him and sucked kakashi's neck making Kakashi moan leaving a big red mark as he travelled down tasting kakashi with his tongue then he sucked hard on both of kakashi's nipples after that he sucked kakashi's cock long and hard making Kakashi moan more and making Kakashi cum then he straddled kakashi's waist and thrusted his tongue into kakashi's mouth for 1 long forced rape kiss then pulled back to breathe then furiously turned Kakashi over onto his stomach startling a cry from kakashi and doesn't care about preparing him again and this time he impatiently force's his ENTIRE cock into Kakashi ass balls deep and thrusts HARD INTO KAKASHI.

Kakashi screamed in pain wanting it to end but minato doesn't stop there he ignores Kakashi's screams of pain and thrusts into Kakashi deeper and harder than he's ever done which makes Kakashi scream in pain even louder.

Minato then looks straight into kakashi's wide watery terrified eyes and stops thrusting and yells "WHAT AM I DOING?"

Minato's face changed into one of regret as he slowly and carefully takes his cock out of kakashi's ass as kakashi whimpered and curled into a ball.

Kakashi's ass is covered in blood and then minato turns Kakashi over and hugs him and whispers in his ear

"I'm sorry... so sorry please ,please ,please forgive me I,I,I didn't mean to I would never hurt you intentionally Kakashi I,I don't know what came over me I,I,I guess I love you Kakashi I really well and truly love you I'm sorry please forgive me for everything I've done"

Minato picks Kakashi up bridle style and runs as fast as he can to the hospital.

* * *

**Doctor:** can I help you hokage-sama?

**Minato:** ahh yes kakashi was raped

The doctor stood up immediately with a confused angry face as he rushed over to kakashi and told minato to.

**Doctor:** ok well bring him this way please

**Minato:** ok

**Doctor:** lie him down on this table on his stomach please

**Minato:** of course (minato places Kakashi stomach down on the table)

**Doctor:** ok then let's see the damage to his ass then (the doctor pulls the blanket down to reveal kakashi's ass)

**Doctor:** OH MY GOSH this, this, this is cruelty (minato bites his lip)

**Doctor:** I've never seen such a horrible injury before (for rape) what happened hokage –Sama?

**Minato:** I found him with someone on top thrusting into him

**Minato's mind:** yea me and I'm so ashamed I really didn't mean it

**Doctor:** really is that true hokage-sama?

**Minato:** yes it is

**Doctor:** well whoever did this should be very ashamed

**Minato:** believe me he is

**Doctor:** well I'll start on Kakashi then shall I

**Minato:** yes please

The doctor wipes the blood away and starts healing kakashi's ass so it's back to normal

**Doctor:** ok finished he should heal completely in the next few weeks when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain so I gave him pain killers but he will still be in a lot of pain so comfort him ok

**Minato:** of course I will, you know us we are as close as the stars and the moon

**minato's mind:** I don't think he'll want comfort from me I did it to him he'll hate me now but no matter what I'll always be there for him

**Doctor:** well you can take him to bay: 2 …room: 114 hokage-sama

**Minato:** ok then

* * *

Minato takes kakashi bridle style to bay:2… room: 114

Kakashi's sleeping, Minato's sitting watching and thinking about what to say when he wakes up

"Ugh, UGH", Kakashi sits up in to a sitting position and hisses in pain from his ass then minato jolts up and leans into the bed staring straight into kakashi's eyes

"I'm so sorry" minato said while making eye contact with Kakashi

"I'm really sorry I didn't think I'm sorry please forgive me I'll always be there for you Kakashi no matter what so please forgive me I'll never rape you aga..."

"Sensei!" kakashi interrupted

"Yes?"

"I forgive you but I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"When you said you love me did you mean it?"

Minato felt his cheeks going cherry red "yes Kakashi I meant it", at that Kakashi blushed and smiled he then said "I love you too sensei, I've always had feelings for you and when you raped me I felt so alone…"

"I know and I'm sorry forgive me?"

Kakashi smiled "of course"

Then he fell asleep

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Kakashi is finally out of the hospital…

They walk to training ground 4…

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Are we lovers?"

Minato smiled and kissed kakashi beautifully "does that answer your question hahahahhahahaha"

"Thank you sensei and one thing"

"What?"

"Rape me again you're dead"

Then the 2 kissed again and became lovers for life…

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu that was so cheesy…


End file.
